The invention relates to a film packing for a pasty substance, in particular an adhesive, sealing and/or forming masses or other age-hardening substances.
Pasty substances are normally marketed in disposable packings which are inserted into application devices such that they can be applied. In some cases the disposable packings are configured as rigid cartridges having a movable bottom which is moved, like a piston, into the cylindrical housing of the cartridge to discharge the pasty substance. Due to the relatively large amount of packing material to be disposed of, flexible disposable packings in the form of film tube bags are frequently used. Said film tube packings are made of a metal or plastic film tube which is tied together by clips at its two ends. Such a film tube bag is inserted into the cylindrical chamber of an applicator which comprises an outlet piece at one end of the cylindrical chamber. A stamp-type plate of the applicator is moved into the other end of the cylindrical chamber, which plate exerts a pressure onto the film tube bag and the pasty substance contained therein so that said substance is discharged through a passage opening in the end of the film tube bag facing the outlet piece and leaves the applicator through said outlet piece. Film packings of the type described above are e.g. known from DE-U-296 17 654, DE-U-296 13 945, EP-A-0 863 088 and EP-A-0 653 362.
The known film tube packings have substantially proved successful in practical applications. However, the process of opening the film tube packings is still in need of improvement. A known procedure is to use piercing pins or spikes for this purpose, which pierce the film tube when the latter is inserted. The film tube and the receiving headpiece with the piercing pin and the outlet piece receiving the former must be assembled for the purpose of opening the film tube, which impedes the handling and is considered a nuisance.
It is an object of the invention to provide a film tube packing which is easier to open by means of a piercing pin.